The Meltdown
by LightningAttitude
Summary: Kim and jack go to spend Christmas with Kim's sister Millie. Kim is going through some stuff and doesn't exactly have one of her best moments while there. The truth will be revealed to everybody ( Kim's victims). Will they be happy or will they be scared of what lies ahead? My first fic soo... If you like it and want me to write more review! Rated M for future scenes and to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Well is my first fic So... Anyway here goes nothing this is a one shot ps I don't own kickin' it because if I did Kim and jack would already be married with kids so yeah**

* * *

I walked into my sister Millie's house with my husband Jack. It was Christmas dinner and the only thing keeping me from happiness was my sister's ass of a husband Brody.

"Hey Kim and Jack," I heard almost everybody say. I heard one," Hey Bitch and Jack," from the direction of Brody. My hand twitched. We graces our graces as I tried to ignore Brody.

" Hey Bitch pass the salt," Brody said to me. My eye twitched. Jack calmed me down by wrapping his arm around my waist. Too bad that calm wouldn't last.

" So Millie about that diet we talked about earlier?" I asked. I started to continue but was so rudely interrupted. " What , is Bitch worried about getting fat?" Asked Brody. My eye twitched. I was about to go Kim Anderson on his sorry ass.

" First of all that's not my name, it's Kim!" I yelled. " Second, I need it because I'm pregnant. With pregnancy comes mood swings and right now my mood is beyond pissed!" I yelled even louder at Brody, who held a scared look on his face.

I marched down the hall still yelling,"Next time I will personally rip your legs off and stuff them up your ass! I should've jumped across that table and ripped out your-" I was cut off by the door I slammed. It was ok though. The children at the table had bad enough colorful words for today.

I flopped on the bed and ignored every knock at my door. " Im sorry Kim. I was just jealous that you were getting more attention from Millie than me," I heard Brody say. I really didn't care. I just needed to cool of right now. With that I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with text to check out some video titled Just In Time For Christmas. I lazily walked to my laptop and searched it. What I saw made my jaw drop.

My whole meltdown had been tapped from start to finish. The video had been tapped by someone called SwagMasterYo. Jerry. It had 20 million hits already. I felt a little ashamed.

Seeing what actually done, I decided that I was craving pancakes and that I needed to apologize. I didn't mean to do it, I mean I'm pregnant with potentially four of Jack's children. Hormones aren't exactly the easiest things for me to control.

Well I guess I'm about to apologize. Even I want to see me do that.

**Well did you like? If you want me to continue just review and I will forever( not really!) love you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, I will be doing short chapps on weekdays I don't know about weekends it depends how much this story is loved. This chap is dedicated to honeymello as a matter of fact every chapter is dedicated to her for being my first reviewer ever and for giving me hope to continue the story. I do not own Kickin it also chapter is also dedicated to YOLO7, CanadianKickshipper, ilovesports1999, BigTimeRushLover1, LiveYourPassions, AnotherFacelessAuthor, and my over 200 viewers**

* * *

Kim's POV

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I looked around to see that there was no one in there. Thank God.

I walked to the fridge and pulled at the Bisquick. I doubled the receipe. I hummed a little while I cooked and thought about baby names. I couldn't wait to have these babies honestly. I wanted to see what they looked like so badly.

I wonder how the guys took the news. I mean normally you'd be happy for someone who is happily married and pregnant, but not with me. I'm already a nightmare when my im on my period, just imagine how I will be pregnant. I mean its been two months and I already get easily cranky.

I pulled out a plate and set my 10 pancakes on it. Dousing them in syrup and butter, I sat down. Girls gotta eat, right?

As I ate, my hand traveled to my stomach. I already had something a little bigger than a bump. I'm kinda happy the secret got out. I was tired of the baggy clothes.

"Hungry, aren't we," I heard someone ask. I turned around to see everyone surrounding the doorframe. I realized the voice had been Jerry, who was holding a mixing bowl filled with practically a whole box of Sugar Cones. " I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?" I asked earning a few laughs. "You never know, I could be pregnant too," was Jerry's response.

I few more laughs came at Jerry's response. " Well Jerry, I know you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I will give you this, at least you're in it," I said as tears welled up in my eyes for no reason. Everyone laughed at my reponse.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked. "It was supposed to be a surprise," I sobbed. Jack and his hero complex walked over to comfort me. After a while I calmed down. "So do you know how many?" He asked. My body shook from the deep breath that I took that was a result of me crying. " No, I'm only two months, but the doctor thinks four since I am putting on weight faster."

I had forgotten about everybody else until I heard Eddie say, " Man Jack when you do it you really do it,"Everyone laughs when my eyes bulged out of my head. Suddenly, I was pissed,"Shut the hell UP!" I screamed. Just getting that out made me feel better.

I looked around at the surprised faces, realizing what I'd just done. " Sorry," I squeaked. It stayed quiet for a moment, then out of nowhere came, " I want to be the godmother," shouted Grace." No me," shouted Kelsey. "No me," shouted Grace. It went on like this for ten minutes.

" Shut up!" I yelled," Since Julie didn't argue the first born is her and Milton's godchild, Grace called it first so the second is hers, the third Kelsey's ,and the fourth can be Millie's niece or nephew/godchild," I settled. " If I don't have four I will find a way to make it work."

"I'm sorry guys for going off like that last night ,"Brody tried to speak but I cut him off ,"I heard you and forgive you," I said. He smiled. "Man Kim,if you are going to be this moody for the next seven months, then life is going to be scary as hell," Jerry mumbled. Before I could go off, I realized just how right he was. Again he may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but at least he's in there.

"Agreed," everyone, including me, said agreeing with Jerry. I knew just like everyone else that the next few months were going to be a living hell.

_Thx honeymello for this story she is the reason im doing it ps Yeah this chap only took 30 minutes booh yah_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys I've been very sick and still am updates are going to be very scattered well anyway I don't own kickin it**

* * *

Month 1:Day 26

I thought about fourty-eight different ways to kill Jack as I leaned over the toilet vomiting. I was having one of the most peaceful sleeps I've had since I found out about my pregnancy and this ruined it.

I'd like to say that Jack came and helped me like a good husband would, but I would be lying. Nope, he's still in bed snoring his ass off. If only I didn't need him, I would have murdered him ten days ago.

I can't tell you that I looked beautiful in all my glorified puke. Hollywood doesn't know the definition of pregnancy. I do though. If you search it in my dictionary, here's what you'll find:Pregnancy- a living hell. I can't wait for my children, but nine more months of this? I don't think I can take it.

I finished up my business and laid back against the bathtub. I must have sat there for thirty minutes when someone opened the the door. Jack. "Kim, what are you doing in here?" Jack asked. My response was pretty reasonable. I grabbed the bottle of cleaner next to me and threw it at him. I was so mad that Jerry and Grace had to come in and pry me off of him.

I was satisfied though. I had gotten a little taste of what it felt like to hurt Jack physically. Better than murdering him. The thing was is that I don't even think that it was the pregnancy reacting that time. Well, whatever it was helped me. That night I was able to fall asleep with a smile on my and my hand on my baby bump. I wonder who I will kill tomorrow.

* * *

**sorry it's so short and not good at all but I am sick so I will make the next one better happy halloween**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys. I been dealing with reports and sickness. I swear the next person who coughs in my face, you guys will need to wish them luck. Right now I'm pissed off because I've had to rewrite this 3 times. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to all my cool new followers and reviewers. You guys really make my day.**

* * *

Jerry's POV- Week 15

It's been fifteen weeks since Kim became pregnant. I'd like to say that I've been there for her the whole time since she found out, but I can't. She is scaring me. I promise you, if didn't know better, I'd think she was the devil's daughter.

Just last week she tried to stab me with a steak knife. Now, I do admit I pulled a pretty sick joke on her, but still, I'm like a brother to her...most of the time. Here's how it happened.

_It's week fourteen of Kim's pregnancy, and she is driving me insane. She is so uptight. She's either super happy or beyond pissed off. Me being the kind person I am, decided to give her a laugh._

_I mean she needs a real laugh. Just to calm her nerves for a minute. This is the exact reason why Grace and I decided not to have children until three years into out marriage. It's only been about two years, so I don't have to worry about the things she will do to me during her pregnancy for about 5 more months._

_Right now, I am about to put the plan into action. It's the perfect time to. Jack's gonna be out for another 45 minutes, and Kim has been sleeping for a little over thirty minutes. Lately, she has been sleeping in really deep sleep. This should be a piece of cake._

_I walked up to Kim and Jack's room, making sure nobody was watching. The door didn't make a sound as I opened it. I crept up to Kim's bed with a jug of liquid in hand. Slowly, I peeled back the sheets. I screwed the cap off of the jug. Carefully, I poured every ounce of the liquid onto Kim's lower section. I screwed the cap back onto the jug and ran out of the room._

_ After I disposed the evidence, I went to watch some television. About thirty minutes later Jack walked through the door, and up the stairs for Kim. Not three minutes later did I hear piercing scream._

_I walked upstairs ready to laugh. When I walked into the room though, the smile on my face vanished. Everybody looked as if they had just been told they had five more hours to live. _

_Kim was rocking back and forth on the bed while Grace and Julie tried to comfort her. Jack had his arms placed protectively around Kim with both hands placed on her stomach. Kelsey and Millie were cutting away the rusted red stained sheets as Kim has refused to get off the bed. Milton, Eddie, and Brody were standing in the corner shooting sympathetic looks._

_Kim began to mumble things that I couldn't understand. I slowly walked up to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder. She flinched. I had never seen her so broken and fragile. Her mumbling turned to screaming, and a mental breakdown began. "My babies! Oh my God, my babies! Why did this happen to me!?" That's when I knew I had to tell her the truth. I thought she would have figured out it was fake blood since there couldn't be any pain in her stomach, but I guess right now her mind was imagining physical pain because of her emotional pain._

_I opened my mouth. I knew I wasn't getting out of this room without her blowing some lead into my ass. "Um Kim," I started,"that's fake blood." Jack looked pissed. "I thought she would figure it out, I just wanted her to have a laugh," I said quickly. "So you pulled this sick and cruel joke?" Jack asked. He got up from his place with Kim._

_Kim slowly lifted her head. A sadistic smile was on her face. "No Jack," she said,"That's ok, I got this." She looked at me."I was taught to always forgive Jerry, and I think I will forgive you," she said. Relief washed across my face. "But first, I think I'll have some fun." With that she jumped up from her bed and started to chase me. How could she be running when she was so big, and is a pregnant women even supposed to be running?_

_ The others chased after Kim. They knew that if they didn't catch her soon, they'd be attending my funeral later._

_I passed through the kitchen with Kim behind me. When I reached the living area, I realized Kim was no longer chasing me. I took in want deep breath. Before I could let it out, Kim busted in with a steak knife._

_"Aahhhhhh," I screamed in fear. I most likely sounded like a little girl. To my luck the gang was right behind her. Just as they caught her, she threw the knife. Pain exploded in my arm. Luckily the cut wasn't to deep. But, after a few minutes I blacked out from looking at blood. _

_The next morning I awoke in the hospital. I looked around to see everybody was here. They were also all asleep, except Grace. She caught my eye and gasped. "Guys, he's awake!" At first everyone was blurry eyed. Then they came into the world a little bit more."Jerry!" they all screamed. I got a hug from every person in the room._

_"Jerry," Kim spoke up. All attention directed to her. " I'm sorry...that you were being such a prick." Jack opened his mouth. Probably to tell her that she needed to apologize to me correctly. But, she shot him a look that said,' Say anything, and you'll be in a hospital bed too.' He immediately closed his mouth._

_She put a smile on her face and walked up to me. " Never do anything like that to me ever again," she said in a sickeningly sweet way."If you do," she continued," I will make sure that you are nothing but a pile of ash sitting in the deepest part of hell. Understand me?" I shook my head so hard that I almost broke my neck. "In that case, I forgive you." Cheers erupted in the room. I laid back happy that Kim didn't kill me, but I had still been warned. Trust me, I. Am. Never. Pranking. Kim. Again. Ever._

* * *

**_did you like? Hope you did. I just wrote this off the top of my mind so sorry if you don't like it. Review! Love you guys and gals!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry, but I can't update or write as much as you want me to. It's not like writing my own story that was born from my imagination. It should be easier but it's not. So I'm sorry if this isn't the way you want it, but it's the way it will have to be. If it makes you feel better, I'll add something special to the ends. On a happier note, I got an A on my report! Yeah! I do not own Kickin It.**

* * *

Week 18

Millie's POV

I love my sister more than anything, but I don't love her hormones. She is going to be the death of us all. She hasn't really done anything as bad as the Jerry situation, but she's done some pretty bad stuff.

Last week, our parents came to visit, and let me tell you, their trip didn't go as planned.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The ringing of the doorbell rang through the house. I walked through the living room, and to the foyer. Once I got to the door, I found my surprise. On the other side of the door was my mom and dad. "Sweetie! We missed you so much!", my mother yelled. I enveloped her into a hug. "I missed you too! This is your lucky day, the others are here," I responded." Come in," I commanded._

_I led my parents to the living room so they could take a seat. After we were all settled, I called for everyone else to come down. One by one they filed in. First, came Julie. Then, came Grace. Third, came Milton. Fourth, came Jerry. Fifth, came Kelsey. Sixth, came Brody. Seventh, came Jack. Eighth, came Eddie. Lastly, came the finale. Kim waddled into the living room. It looked as if she had eaten a 77 inch flat screen tv. At only 5 months pregnant, she made whales look bad. I mean, she wasn't just huge, but still. Only about 6 months pregnant, and she looked like she was eight._

_When Kim's eyes settled on Kim, I swear that she almost had a heart attack. Kim almost had a spasm. Now thinking about it, calling everyone down here was a stupid idea. I forgot about how much Kim hated our parents. I don't know how I did. The fights they've had can make just about any fight look like three year olds having a sand war. _

_A few years back, mom had tried to disown Kim. Dad didn't do anything to try to stop her even though he knew he loved Kim. He still does. I think if Kim and Dad sat down, he could be forgiven. With Kim and Mom... That's another page. _

_I looked around the room. I'm sure Mom or Kim wouldn't try anything with all these witnesses. Then again, this is my family you're talking about. I looked around and have the gang and Brody a look that said," If they even say one foul word to each other, get the hell out of here". I was pretty sure everyone got the message when they started too scoot to the edge of their seats. That way, if something happened, they could be up and out of here in a matter of seconds._

_"Hello, Kimberly," Mom said. Kim just stared at her. "I see that you forgot to tell me something," she continued. This time, Kim spoke," I can assure you that I had no intentions of telling you anything." Ok! That was a great warning. Julie slowly stood up," I'm just gonna go," she said awkwardly while pointing towards the kitchen. "Yeah," and then she was off. Jerry just pulled out his phone and started to record. His maturity level had taken no turns. I mean, come on! The guy was 21. Could be not grow up? Now thinking about it, a proper Jerry would be weird. _

_" I think I should have the right to know about my grandchild," Mom said. Now, it was Dad's turn to get out I here. He quickly walked across the room. He patted Kim's shoulder and told her a quick,"Congratutions," before going in the direction Julie went. The smallest smile I have ever seen appeared on Kim's face._

_Kim became serious once again. "If I didn't want to tell you, i didn't have to, and I didn't want to tell you," she stated calmly. Didn't want her blood pressure going up while the little ones were on board. Healthy babies is what she is aiming for. " I think I should have had a right," Mom retorts. "That right was thrown into your garbage can with me " Kim responds. " I didn't throw you aside!" Mom comes back. "Yes you did!" Kim yells._

_Jack stands up, grabs Kim's arm, and he gently pulls her down beside her. "Kimberly, I will not take that tone from," Kim cuts her off. "Yes you will!" Kim screams out." You have no right to tell me what to do," her voice wavered," That right belongs to a mother, not someone like you. You threw me aside. Everyday I ask myself what did I do. I can never come up with an answer. I'm sick of fighting you. I don't want to hate you. You hated me though. You still hate me," Kim was cut of. "Kim, I don't hate," Mom started. "Yes you do. I know you do. You're making it hard for me Mom. I want to try to forgive you. I've already forgiven Dad. With you, you just keep pushing me away," by this time, tears were streaming down Kim's face, and Jack was rubbing circles on Kim's back to comfort her. I could see Julie and Dad peeking their heads around the doorway. " Now look. I want you to be in your grand children's lives," at the word lives, Mom gasped. " I will allow it. But, you will treat my children with more respect than you treated me with. I intend to do something that you were never able to do. I promise to treat each of my children equally. I promise to have time for my children. I promise to treat my children with respect. I'm promising myself to succeed where you failed. You will not be the cause of me breaking that promise either. When I give birth in a few months, I give you permission to see my children, but stay away from me. All you do is cause me stress. Until you can stop, stay away from me. I will be a great mother to my children. I will be what you were not," with that, Kim got up and left._

_Mom's eyes glazed. " Millie, I love you. Let your sister know that I love her too. Let her know that I want a chance to explain. Let her know that I think she will make an execellent mother. Jack, I think you will make an excellent father. I'm sorry for the trouble," she got up and headed to the door. Dad followed her. " Ditto," he said, trying to lighten the mood. Surprisingly, he succeeded. Then, they were gone._

* * *

We haven't heard from Mom or Dad since. Kim is still emotionally dishelved. Well, more emotionally dishelved than before. I think she's on the verge of forgiving Mom. The only thing that will fix their relationship is an explanation, a truth in all of these lies. I wonder what Kim's next move will be. I really don't need all this drama.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Don't forget to give me your reply about that something special. I love you all. HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013!**


End file.
